


First Live in NYC, Sept 2016 - Transcript

by crumbcrash2000



Series: D.N.R. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Infinity War AU, MCU AU, MCU Alternate Universe - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe AU, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcrash2000/pseuds/crumbcrash2000
Summary: A brief teaser for an upcoming MCU AU fic which explores, basically, what-if each original Avenger had an alternate gender and backstory, and also was a dumbass kid in a rock band. Contains songs. Somewhat alludes to the first Iron Man movies, with nods to subsequent MCU events.The actual Avengers still exist and along with many other familiar MCU faces will appear heavily in the fic, I promise. There are a few in the room in this transcript, see if you can guess who.This is a first taste of a very long work to follow, which is Tony & Steve -centric (both the actual characters and their what-if versions) and which will continue all the way through an Infinity War AU.





	First Live in NYC, Sept 2016 - Transcript

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's CrashCrumb2000 again, sorry I posted this transcript so late but it took me longer than I expected! As ever, many thanks to the original uploader, and of course to the band! Love you guys! Please don't sue ;) :P

[NYC][REC 09-23-2016][YOUTUBE][09-24-2016][TL 88 TAURI]

[VIDEO TRANSCRIPT]

A shaky blur resolves into a clear view of a stage, well-lit but empty save for some musical instruments. The CAMERA HOLDER (CH) is standing in a tightly packed audience in a dark room. The crowd is young, around high school age and dressed as if for a prom.

>  CAMERA HOLDER: "You better be right about this. Penis (sic)."

Another person speaks but their words are indistinct.

>  CAMERA HOLDER: "Of course not, you idiot, they’re all back there with the other VIPs."

The camera turns as the CH gestures behind them. There is a quick glimpse of a raised seated area at the back of the room before the camera is pointed once more at the stage. 

> CAMERA HOLDER: "Which is where I was about to go and introduce myself to Black Widow, actually, so I swear to God if you’re wrong about this…"

The CH is cut off by a rippling cheer from the crowd, and he focuses the camera as, one by one, the band walks out to take up their instruments. Up first, the lead guitarist, who is a tall, curvy black girl with long braids in an elaborate up-do. Her clothes are stylish but conservatively cut in dark blue, which complements her blue, white and red guitar. In her wake, a curly-haired white girl in jeans and a green t-shirt emerges and, after a shy wave, ducks behind her drums.

The camera pans from side to side to spot the next performer’s entrance. To one side of the stage, a blonde white girl bounces out into view, grinning. She is wearing a red cape and a plastic Viking helmet. The athletic-looking girl picks up a keytar and waves energetically to the crowd.

On the other side of the stage, a tall desi boy with flaming red hair and wearing a whole lot of leather strolls in. After he picks up his guitar and gives the crowd a casual salute, the CH zooms in on his hands. The rhythm guitarist is wearing black fingerless gloves with embroidered electric blue spiders on the back.

Zooming out, the camera accidentally captures the next performer who is already in position at the back, beside the drum kit. The short desi girl is getting ready with her bass guitar. Clad in simple dark clothing, she nods calmly to the few who have spotted her.

The crowd’s hollering leaps to another level of loud. The CH turns and zooms in as the sixth performer saunters out and strikes a rockstar pose. Her lipstick is bright red against her pale skin. She has a mane of dark hair draped messily to one side, and is wearing a long black tank top over red booty shorts and gold knee-high boots. Several loud voices from the crowd profess their love for her, with at least one marriage proposal. The singer sneers down at them all, but then smiles and gives a wink. She dons a pair of sunglasses and stands by the central microphone stand.

The lead guitarist gives the signal and the band begins to play. The crowd cheers the buzzy, funky music, then settles down to watch. The CH pushes his way closer to the stage, drawing irritated complaints from those around him. However, his efforts result in a better view of the singer, who caresses her microphone seductively as she sings.

> _Oh baby, don't you know I suffer?_
> 
> _Oh baby, can you hear me moan?_
> 
> _You caught me under false pretenses_
> 
> _How long before you let me go?_

The CH zooms in on the singer who is ignoring the watching crowd, aloof behind her sunglasses. Off-camera, the rest of the band join in to sing backup. The CH swings the camera in their direction but the zoom results in a blurry mess. The CH zooms out to capture the rhythm guitarist and bassist sharing a mike. Their expressions are both deadpan and unreadable, which only highlights the strong familial resemblance they share.

> _Oh… you set my soul alight_
> 
> _Oh… you set my soul alight_
> 
> _Oh… you set my soul alight (glaciers melting in the dead of night_
> 
> _And the superstars sucked into the super massive)_
> 
> _Oh, you set my soul- (glaciers melting in the dead of night_
> 
> _And the superstars sucked into the-)_

The CH turns the camera back to the lead singer who continues to ignore the crowd, swaying in place as she sings delicately into the microphone.

> _I thought I was a fool for no one_
> 
> _Oh baby, I'm a fool for you_
> 
> _You're the queen of the superficial_
> 
> _And how long before you tell the truth?_

She picks up the microphone and steps slowly towards the crowd. Her movements are sinuous and hypnotic. The CH zooms right in and pans the camera up her body, beginning with her gold boots and lingering over her fishnet-clad thighs.

> _Oh… you set my soul alight_
> 
> _Oh… you set my soul alight_
> 
> _Oh… you set my soul alight (glaciers melting in the dead of night_
> 
> _And the superstars sucked into the super massive)_
> 
> _Oh, you set my soul- (glaciers melting in the dead of night_
> 
> _And the superstars sucked into the-)_

The CH turns the camera to the Viking girl who is theatrically hissing the lyrics into a microphone, then zooms out as the rest of the band also advance towards the crowd. The singer is now nearby, swaying in place; a slow, sensual movement.

> _Super massive black hole…_
> 
> _Super massive black hole…_
> 
> _Super massive black hole…_

The CH zooms in on the singer as she slowly, seductively dances in place, staying with her throughout the instrumental section. The camera captures the moment when she rips off her sunglasses and kneels down to snarl the lyrics right at the crowd. The CH zooms out slowly to show the entire band as they all sing together.

> _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_
> 
> _And the superstars sucked into the super massive_
> 
> _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_
> 
> _And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

The CH follows the singer as she stands up and backs away from the crowd, the band rocking out around her as they sing.

> _Oh… you set my soul alight (glaciers melting in the dead of night_
> 
> _And the superstars sucked into the super massive)_
> 
> _Oh, you set my soul- (glaciers melting in the dead of night_
> 
> _And the superstars sucked into the-)_

The camera turns to the grinning Viking girl, who sings the last lines with relish.

> _Super massive black hole…_
> 
> _Super massive black hole…_
> 
> _Super massive black hole…_

Everyone onstage freezes into place, some with silly, exaggerated poses, others looking more natural. The CH pans back to the lead singer, who is standing in the center of the stage and holding a finger to her lips. Around her, nobody moves as sound effects (lasers and horses) play through the speakers.

The singer holds her position and pantomimes listening intently as the Viking girl howls wordlessly along to the music, then the singer yields center stage to the lead guitarist. The tall black girl steps forward and leads the band through another buzzy instrumental section, which the crowd deeply appreciates. As she plays, the CH zooms in on her blue, white and red guitar until a small sticker becomes visible, which reads ‘#baethoven’. The CH zooms back out, wide enough to capture the entire stage.

Back behind the guitarist, near the drums, the singer also begins to vocalize along with the music, whipping her dark hair around dramatically. The CH swings back to focus on her as she begins the verse, prowling slinkily towards the crowd. 

> _Come ride with me_
> 
> _Through the veins of history_
> 
> _I'll show you a God_
> 
> _Falls asleep on the job_

The camera follows the singer as she gestures towards the back of the room, a mocking curl to her lip.

> _And how can we win,_
> 
> _When fools can be kings_

With deliberate care, she closes an eye and lines up her arm to aim a finger at someone, like a gun. She bares her teeth at whoever she’s looking at.

> _Don't waste your time_
> 
> _Or time will… waste… you…_

The singer holds the stare for another long moment, then shrugs and casually turns away. The camera follows her over to where the bassist and red-haired guitarist are again sharing a mike. She slings her arms over each of their shoulders and vocalizes into their microphone, giggling when they pull annoyed faces and shoo her away.

Everyone except the lead guitarist joins in singing. Instead, the black girl walks forward to confront the crowd alone. The camera zooms in on the guitarist, then pans shakily to the singer at the back of the stage.

> _No one's going to take me alive_
> 
> _Time has come to make things right_
> 
> _You and I must fight for our rights_
> 
> _You and I must fight to survive_

As the CH zooms out, the dark-haired singer also walks forward, ready for a confrontation. However, she shushes the crowd, signaling them to wait for it as the music and tension builds.

> _No one's going to take me alive_
> 
> _Time has come to make things right_
> 
> _You and I must fight for our rights_
> 
> _You and I must fight to survive_

As the chorus ends, the singer signs a countdown, 3, 2, 1, then snaps her fingers. The crowd erupts, an impromptu mosh pit immediately forming. The footage becomes chaotic as the CH is jumping along with everybody else, but it intermittently captures the singer watching them thrash about, a slight smile on her face. She looks up past the crowd to the back of the room, does a half-curtsy and turns away as if bored.

Then the singer takes a running leap off the stage and into the crowd, landing near the CH, who entirely loses his grip on the camera. It dangles from his wrist, recording an even more confused montage of floor and thrashing bodies.

> _No one's going to take me alive_
> 
> _Time has come to make things right_
> 
> _You and I must fight for our rights_
> 
> _You and I must fight to survive_

When the CH rights the camera, he is much closer to the singer. The footage shows her standing still, an oasis of peace amid the chaos, her eyes closed. She eventually turns and fights her way back to the front, the Viking girl pulling her up onstage just before the song ends.

Without a pause, the lead guitarist launches into the infectious opening riff of the next song, the CH zooming right in to capture her dazzling musicianship.

The rest of the band are clearly enjoying their delivery of another rocking tune, yet this time the singer, hair a-tangle, imbues her lines with menace, to unsettling effect. The CH pans to follow her through the verse.

> _I've exposed your lies, baby_
> 
> _The underneath’s no big surprise_
> 
> _Now it's time for changing_
> 
> _And cleansing everything_
> 
> _To forget your love_

Zooming out, the camera captures the whole band exploding into perfect near-synchronized motion as the crowd dance madly. Up front, the singer tosses her hair yet again and delivers the chorus with a wild, aggressive energy.

> _My plug in baby_
> 
> _Crucifies my enemies_
> 
> _When I'm tired of giving_
> 
> _My plug in baby_
> 
> _In unbroken virgin realities_
> 
> _Is tired of living_

The singer retreats to sit demurely at the back of the stage near the drum kit. The CH swings to zoom in on the Viking girl as she approaches his position in the crowd. She is playing samples on her expensive-looking keytar, the entire time pulling silly faces at the front row. She swishes her red cape as she spins, delighting everyone nearby.

> _Don't confuse_
> 
> _Baby you're gonna lose_
> 
> _Your own game_
> 
> _Change me_
> 
> _And replace the envying_
> 
> _To forget your love_

The CH zooms out for the chorus, and is rewarded when the bassist, rhythm guitarist, lead guitarist and the Viking girl all line up to rock out at the front of the stage. Behind them, the singer can be seen skipping about wildly as she sings the chorus, the barely visible drummer laughing at her antics.

> _My plug in baby_
> 
> _Crucifies my enemies_
> 
> _When I'm tired of giving_
> 
> _My plug in baby_
> 
> _In unbroken virgin realities_
> 
> _Is tired of living_

While up front the musicians give the crowd an arena-worthy show, the camera also captures the singer rolling on the floor behind them, flailing her limbs erratically and screaming into her microphone.

> _Oh…_
> 
> _And I've seen your loving_
> 
> _Mine is gone_
> 
> _And I've been in trouble, oh…_

The band take their time finishing the song. The singer gets to her feet with a studied nonchalance. However, every time she raises her microphone the lead guitarist plays another lingering note to drown her out, clearly on purpose.

Eventually, after some one-sided glaring, the stylish black girl relents, laughing, and lets the singer speak.

> SINGER: “Don’t you hate it when people steal your shit and make it worse?”

Instantly the band leap into action for the next song. The camera shakes violently as the crowd in turn reacts with ecstasy; many, including the CH, screaming out their recognition of the song. The singer acknowledges their enthusiasm with a grin and a wink, replacing her mike in its stand before she begins the first verse.

> _Don't wanna be an American idiot_
> 
> PERSON OFF-CAMERA: "Oh my god they changed the words, Peter, they changed the words!"
> 
> _Don't want a nation under the new media_
> 
> _And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_
> 
> _The subliminal mind-fuck America_

The crowd wordlessly roars their approval as the CH zooms in on the singer, who is flinging herself about with the mike stand.

> _Welcome to a new kind of tension_
> 
> _All across the alien nation_
> 
> _Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

The singer makes a face and points at the nearest phone held aloft in the front row.

> _Television dreams of tomorrow_
> 
> _We're not the ones who're meant to follow_
> 
> _For that's enough to argue_

The singer wheels away from the mike, dancing a tad goofily, and the camera stays with her. The crowd quietens, listening attentively for the next verse, which the singer delivers with razor-sharp relish.

> _Well maybe I'm the faggot America_
> 
> _I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

The singer claps her hands over her head, getting the crowd to follow suit.

> _Now everybody do the propaganda_
> 
> _And sing along to the age of paranoia_

The CH zooms out to capture the entire stage as the band smashes the next chorus. A few quick studies in the crowd are beginning to sing along.

> _Welcome to a new kind of tension_
> 
> _All across the alien nation_
> 
> _Where everything isn't meant to be okay_
> 
> _Television dreams of tomorrow_
> 
> _We're not the ones who're meant to follow_
> 
> _For that's enough to argue_

The singer picks up her microphone and heads for the front row, the CH zooming out as she approaches. At first, she is serving some classic rock star poses, yet after catching the lead guitarist’s eye, she segues into a rather aggressive Macarena that makes them both burst out laughing. The singer then skips away to rock out back near the drummer while the lead guitarist steps into center stage for her short solo.

Again, the CH zooms in on the black girl’s painted guitar, but the camera’s view is obscured by a blur of red cape. Upon zooming out, this proves to be the Viking girl running back and forth giving high fives to the entire front row.

During the bridge, the CH pans in search of the singer. The camera catches the bassist performing a carefully elegant twirl before the singer pops up from behind the drum-kit and strolls forward.

> _Don't wanna be an American idiot_
> 
> _One nation controlled by the media_
> 
> _Information Age of hysteria_

Everything stops as the singer points directly at the back of the room and winks.

> _It's calling out to idiot America_

Full of glee, the band rock out for the last chorus, cheered on by the enthusiastic crowd.

> _Welcome to a new kind of tension_
> 
> _All across the alien nation_
> 
> _Where everything isn't meant to be okay_
> 
> _Television dreams of tomorrow_
> 
> _We're not the ones who're meant to follow_
> 
> _For that's enough to argue_

Without a pause, the band dives right into the next song. Again the crowd’s ecstatic recognition of the song shakes the camera like an earthquake. Many of the kids join in singing straight away.

> _I'm the son of rage and love_
> 
> _The Jesus of Suburbia_

The singer encourages those singing along and they gladly continue although some, as unfortunately picked up by the camera, are wildly off-tune. The CH jostles away from one particularly loud offender, ending up even closer to the stage.

> _The bible of none of the above_
> 
> _On a steady diet of…_
> 
> _Soda Pop and Ritalin_
> 
> _No one ever died for my_
> 
> _Sins in hell_
> 
> _As far as I can tell_

The camera captures the singer as she literally capers in place, a giant dorky grin on her face.

> _At least the ones I’ve gotten away with_

Laughing, the singer points at the crowd, many now singing their hearts out, and leads them through the chorus.

> _And there's nothing wrong with me_
> 
> _This is how I'm supposed to be_
> 
> _In a land of make believe_
> 
> _That don't believe in me_

The singer dances goofily before launching into the next verse, clearly enjoying the crowd’s enthusiasm. The CH takes advantage of his new position to zoom in on the singer, close enough to see the beads of sweat on her face.

> _Get my television fix_
> 
> _Sitting on my crucifix_
> 
> _The living room in my private womb_
> 
> _While the Moms and brats are away_

She rolls her eyes and makes a bored expression.

> _To fall in love and fall in debt_

The singer gives an expansive shrug, then smothers a laugh while continuing.

> _To alcohol and cigarettes_
> 
> _And Mary Jane_
> 
> _To keep me insane_
> 
> _Doing someone else's cocaine_

By now more of the crowd are singing the chorus, delivered with all the holy fervor of earnest teenagers. The singer tosses her head and winks right at the CH, and the footage wobbles.

> _And there's nothing wrong with me_
> 
> _This is how I'm supposed to be_
> 
> _In a land of make believe_
> 
> _That don't believe in me_

While the lead guitarist takes the band through the playful melody of the solo, the singer sits down on the stage. A few kids in the front row take advantage of this to ask for selfies with her, and she cheerfully poses. Just in time, she pulls away to begin the song’s second movement. The CH pans briefly in search of the other players, finds them paired up near the backup mikes, then returns to the nearby singer.

> _At the center of the earth_
> 
> _In the parking lot_
> 
> _Of the 7-11 where I was taught_

As the crowd keeps singing along, the four players can be seen in the background, joining in for a line.

> _The motto was just a lie_

Up front and center, the singer can’t help but laugh, delivering a knowing twist to the words.

> _It says home is where your heart is_
> 
> _But what a shame_
> 
> _Cause everyone's heart_
> 
> _Doesn't beat the same_

She pauses, before the band and crowd sing out with her.

> _“It's beating out of time_

The CH pans rapidly back and forth across the entire stage, as the bassist and Viking girl stay put at the backup microphones. With every “hey”, the two guitarists take a step forward, framing the singer in the center, her gestures large and theatrical.

> _City of the dead_
> 
> _At the end of another lost highway_
> 
> _Signs misleading to nowhere_
> 
> _City of the damned_
> 
> _Lost children with dirty faces today_
> 
> _No one really seems to care_

The singer kneels, almost close enough for the CH to reach out and touch, and sings the second verse to an enraptured front row.

> _I read the graffiti_
> 
> _In the bathroom stall_
> 
> _Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall_

Behind her, the bassist and Viking girl join in singing.

> _And so it seemed to confess_

The CH zooms in as the singer gets to her feet in a smooth motion, holding a fist over her heart before flicking her hand dismissively.

> _It didn't say much_
> 
> _But it only confirmed that_
> 
> _The center of the earth_
> 
> _Is the end of the world_

She looks up at the ceiling, then shakes her head.

> _And I could really care less_

The CH zooms out as the two guitarists reach the singer and stand on either side of her, the others still singing in the background. The singer prowls about restlessly as she addresses the crowd.

> _City of the dead_
> 
> _At the end of another lost highway_
> 
> _Signs misleading to nowhere_
> 
> _City of the damned_
> 
> _Lost children with dirty faces today_
> 
> _No one really seems to care…_

The music changes to a more jaunty air, and the singer clowns about accordingly, as even the guitarists start to dance. She leads the crowd in waving their arms to and fro, which makes the camera capture a temporary sea of flailing sleeves. However, the singer deliberately changes her instructions each time, and then laughs at the resulting confusion.

> _I don't care if you don't_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't care…_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't care…_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't care…_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't_
> 
> _I don't care if you don't care…_
> 
> _I don't care…_

The CH zooms in to follow closely as the singer holds the note, spinning around in descending circles until she ends up lying on the floor nearby. She clutches the microphone, sudden desperation in her voice.

> _Everyone's so full of shit_
> 
> _Born and raised by hypocrites_
> 
> _Hearts recycled but never saved_
> 
> _From the cradle to the grave_

She rolls over to crouch at the edge of the stage, urgently reaching out to the crowd.

> _We are the kids of war and peace_
> 
> _From Anaheim to the Middle East_
> 
> _We are the stories and disciples of_
> 
> _The Jesus of suburbia_

The singer leaps to her feet, and she, the crowd and the band unite in one defiant roar.

> _Land of make believe_
> 
> _And it don't believe in me_
> 
> _Land of make believe_
> 
> _And I don't believe_
> 
> _And I don't care!_

The camera is close enough to capture the cycling mix of nonchalance, anger and laughter on her face as the singer repeats the line.

> _I don't care!_
> 
> _I don't care!_
> 
> _I don't care!_
> 
> _I don't care!_

The crowd falls silent and the CH zooms back out to capture the entire stage, expecting the end of the song. However, gathered near the back, the band plays on. The singer acknowledges the crowd’s surprise with a quick, satisfied smile. The CH zooms back in to focus on her again.

> _Dearly beloved, are you listening?_
> 
> _I can't remember a word that you were saying_

The singer strolls along the front row, seemingly restored to her unruffled poise.

> _Are we demented or am I disturbed?_
> 
> _The space that's in between insane and insecure_

The Viking girl coos merrily into the microphone. The singer points one way then the other, mimes weighing her hands, and shrugs cheerfully.

> _Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?_
> 
> _Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed_
> 
> _Nobody's perfect and I stand accused_
> 
> _For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse_

The singer stops still and just looks at the audience, letting the awkward moment hang. The CH pans to capture each instrumentalist as they play on. The drummer is still barely visible, with the two guitarists on standby near the backup microphones. The bassist is loitering casually near the back but the Viking girl starts spinning in erratic circles, swinging her arms and keytar haphazardly, until she’s dizzy and falls on her ass. While following the blonde girl’s antics, the CH pans past the singer, now serving rock star poses for the crowd.

He returns to zoom in on the singer as she walks out, front and center, her voice ringing out over the now-quiet crowd.

> _To live, and not to breathe_
> 
> _Is to die, in tragedy_
> 
> _To run, to run away_
> 
> _To find, what you believe_

She grins humorlessly.

> _And I leave behind_
> 
> _This hurricane of fucking lies_

The singer keeps smiling but again her voice is desperate, as the two guitarists continue to sing backup.

> _I lost my faith to this_
> 
> _This town that don't exist_
> 
> _So I run, I run away_
> 
> _To the lights of masochists_

The CH zooms out to capture the whole stage as the bassist and Viking girl join the guitarists at the backup mikes. The singer snarls her way through the lyrics.

> _And I, leave behind_
> 
> _This hurricane of fucking lies_
> 
> _And I, walked this line_
> 
> _A million and one fucking times_

The whole band joins in singing, even the drummer.

> _But not this time…_

Wielding her red, white and blue instrument, the black girl leads the band through another guitar solo, and the singer dances along, allowing the music to guide her movements.

As the Viking girl steps forward and raises her keytar, the singer replaces her microphone in its stand and everything stills. With quiet music and a listening crowd, she lets her voice be soft. The CH zooms right in, close enough to discern the smudging of her eyeliner and the messy strands of hair sticking to her cheek.

> _I don't feel any shame_
> 
> _I won’t apologize_
> 
> _When there ain't nowhere you can go…_
> 
> _Running away from pain_
> 
> _When you've been victimized_
> 
> _Tales from another broken…_

Silent, the singer looks up at the ceiling as the rest of the band takes up the vocals.

> _Oh, you're leaving_

She shakes her head and resumes singing, gesturing out at the crowd.

> _You're leaving_
> 
> _You're leaving_
> 
> _Are you leaving home?_

The CH zooms out to capture the whole stage. The singer turns her back and, on the last note, flings out her arms into a crucifix. The crowd explodes into cheers and hollers, which continue for an almost obscene length of time. The band put down their instruments and come forward to bow, but someone starts a chant for an encore. The singer picks up her mike to answer.

> SINGER: "Hey guys, so, funny story, an encore actually requires us to have another song prepared in the event of an encore, which, I am afraid to say…"

She pauses to look over at the lead guitarist, who checks her watch then nods. 

> SINGER: "…we do? Uhhhh, hell yes we do! A… great song, very… potent and remarkable…"

Someone from the crowd shouts an unintelligible question which the singer repeats.

> SINGER: "…you want to know what it’s called?"

Making a face, the singer looks back at the lead guitarist for help, but the black girl is busy, talking rapidly to the other players.

> SINGER: "Uh.. Why don’t you guess?"

She sits cross-legged on the stage, the CH following her movements closely. A few people from the crowd start to make suggestions and she snorts with laughter, shaking her head in response to most.

In the back, the band retrieves their instruments and sound the first notes. The audience howls in delight as they recognize the iconic song. Up front, the camera captures the singer freezing, wide-eyed for a long moment. Yet then she shrugs, flashing a winning smile at the crowd nearby and hopping to her feet.

> _Baby, look at me_
> 
> _And tell me what you see_
> 
> _You ain't seen the best of me yet_
> 
> _Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest_

The camera follows the singer as she struts up and down the stage, commanding everyone’s attention.

> _I got more in me_
> 
> _And you can set it free_
> 
> _I can catch the moon in my hand_
> 
> _Don't you know who I am?_

Clearly enjoying the song, the singer tosses her hair and stamps her foot, leaning in to the cheesiness.

> _Remember my name_

The singer points the mike at the crowd, and they and the band yell together.

> _Fame!_

She laughs with delight and resumes singing.

> _I'm gonna live forever_
> 
> _I'm gonna learn how to fly_

The camera pans to where the rhythm guitarist and Viking girl are singing backup at a microphone nearby. The red-haired boy as ever looks effortlessly cool, whereas the blonde girl seems to be performing some form of complex erratic jig.

> _High!_
> 
> _I feel it comin' together_
> 
> _People will see me and cry_
> 
> _Fame!_

The singer passes by the camera and the CH pans to follow her as she skips about the stage. 

> _I'm gonna make it to heaven_
> 
> _Light up the sky like a flame_
> 
> _Fame!_
> 
> _I'm gonna live forever_

Just a few bodies away from the camera, she kneels and caresses the face of a random onlooker, dropping her voice to a sultry purr.

> _Baby, remember my name_

The Viking girl and the red-haired guitarist chant into their microphone.

> _Remember, remember, remember, remember_
> 
> _Remember, remember, remember, remember_

Behind the singer, the lead guitarist walks forward and plays her guitar. Her long braids, which were previously neatly pinned on top of her head, are now beginning to fall free, courtesy of her incredible playing. The slightly wilder look accents her refined beauty, and the CH stays focused on her until she turns away.

The camera pans to capture the singer who is still kneeling by the front row, again posing for selfies with the nearest kids. She gets to her feet for the next verse.

> _Baby, hold me tight_
> 
> _'Cause you can make it right_
> 
> _You can shoot me straight to the top_
> 
> _Give me love and take all I got to give_

The singer whips her hair around as she sways to the music.

> _Baby, I'll be tough_
> 
> _Too much is not enough, no_
> 
> _I can ride your heart 'till it breaks_
> 
> _Ooh, I got what it takes_

She orders the crowd to sing out, demanding ever greater participation which they eagerly give.

> _Fame_
> 
> _I'm gonna live forever_
> 
> _I'm gonna learn how to fly_
> 
> _High_
> 
> _I feel it comin' together_
> 
> _People will see me and cry_
> 
> _Fame_
> 
> _I'm gonna make it to heaven_
> 
> _Light up the sky like a flame_
> 
> _Fame_
> 
> _I'm gonna live forever_
> 
> _Baby, remember my…_

The others chime in, the Viking girl still merrily hopping about beside her red-haired bandmate.

> _Remember, remember, remember, remember_
> 
> _Remember, remember, remember_

The camera records a wide view of the stage as the players all rock out for the solo. The singer runs up and down the front row, making sure everyone is living for their performance, before resuming the chorus.

> _Fame_
> 
> _I'm gonna make it to heaven_
> 
> _Light up the sky like a flame_
> 
> _Fame_
> 
> _I'm gonna live forever_
> 
> _Baby, remember my name_

The singer spots the CH and, in a kerfuffle of wobbly footage, grabs his camera from his outstretched wrist, turning it back on the crowd.

> CAMERA HOLDER: "My Lamborghini!"
> 
> _Remember, remember, remember, remember_
> 
> _Remember, remember, remember_

The singer turns the camera to her face, curls a lip and aggressively points a finger at the lens.

> _Remember my name!_

She then tosses the camera back to the CH but he fumbles the catch, dropping the device to the floor. The footage records it is then kicked away from his position near the stage, further muffling the audio and only recording darkness.

> _Fame_
> 
> _I'm gonna live forever_
> 
> _(Fame)_
> 
> _I'm gonna learn how to fly_
> 
> _High_
> 
> _I feel it comin' together_
> 
> _(Fame)_
> 
> _People will see me and cry_
> 
> _Fame_
> 
> _I'm gonna make it to heaven_
> 
> _(Fame)…_

The camera shuts off before the end of the song.

[END]

[Video transcribed by CrumbCrash2000]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for further updates! Don't worry, it won't all be present-tense transcripts of imaginary YouTube videos. ;)
> 
> Playlist: MUSE - Supermassive Black Hole, Knights Of Cydonia, Plug In Baby; Green Day - American Idiot, Jesus Of Suburbia; Irene Cara - Fame.
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr :)  
> https://crumbcrash2000.tumblr.com/


End file.
